


What Do You Taste Like?

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I mean, Masturbation, Smut, Widojest - Freeform, technically still spoilers for 107, that golden dick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Jester finally gets them some bear claws and well, things get...sticky.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	What Do You Taste Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one's entirely on me and my brain. xD
> 
> Enjoy and if you haven't, read the first part!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165164

Jester with the sending spell was a menace, Caleb knew as much, but it was also a very useful spell, namely when she was sending a message to the man in charge of the kitchen, asking for freshly baked bear claws. For a moment Caleb imagined the confusion of a familiar voice entering the man’s mind, demanding to ‘ _put as much cinnamon as you can!_ ’ onto the pastries, and it made his lips curve into a smile.

It didn’t seem to faze him too much that he was supposed to prepare something this late at night though, because nearly an hour later there was a knock on the door and Jester, still completely naked, impatiently waited about thirty seconds, before opening the door a crack and looking out into the hall. Once she was sure that there was no one around anymore she called out a “Thank you!” and pulled the tray full of bear claws into the room.

Caleb assumed this wasn’t the first time she had demanded pastries in the middle of the night, and it probably wouldn’t be the last either. Still, this was different. This time around he was with her, and If they weren’t both still naked, with Jester sitting cross legged on the bed in front of him, half of the pastry still in her mouth, he wouldn’t have believed what had actually happened in the last hour.

He could feel his cheeks flushing at the memory of Jester leaning in to whisper into his ear and the sudden desire flaring up within him that had compelled him to pull her into her old upstairs bedroom. A few weeks ago, hell probably even yesterday, this would have been unthinkable, but there was just something so unpredictable about Jester and even Caleb, who loved calculating risks, didn’t know what was about to happen next most of the time. He hadn’t planned on falling for her in the first place, but before he’d even been able to blink, he would have gone to the ends of the earth just to see her smile.

“There’s like, five more for you to eat here, Caleb!” Jester chuckled and he found himself glancing down at the half-eaten pastry in his hand. It was delicious, and he was definitely a little hungry, but it was nothing compared to Jester, who was already done with her second one.

“You’ve got...a little something...right there,” Caleb pointed at the corner of his own mouth with his free hand, lips curved into a slight smile. Jester locked eyes with him then, and there was that mischievous glint in her eye again as she let her tongue dart out slowly to lick the cinnamon from her own lips.

It sparked something inside of Caleb and he could feel his cock twitching ever so slightly against his leg. He hadn’t wanted to assume anything but considering how they were both still naked this didn’t seem like a one-time thing. Of course he didn’t want to make any assumptions, but with how Jester was looking at him Caleb figured that they weren’t done yet. At least not for tonight.

“I didn’t realize you were such a messy eater,” He mused, his own pastry set aside for now as he reached out to take her hand, palm turned upwards. “You got cinnamon everywhere,”

Jester was biting her lip, goosebumps breaking out on her skin from the slightest touch, and the intention behind it.

Caleb brought her fingers to his lips, kissing each one before he let his tongue run over her index finger, watching with delight as Jester shuddered. Sucking the finger into his mouth, he eventually licked it clean before turning his attention to the other four. The taste was sweet, obviously, but mixed with something that was so incredibly Jester, it made his head spin just a little bit.

“Cay-leb,” Jester eventually whined, pulling her finger from between his lips. “You’re messy, too.” That mischievous look in her eyes returned as she scooted closer, hand ever so slowly running down her stomach before disappearing between her legs. Caleb watched for a moment, almost mesmerized, as two fingers disappeared inside of her while his own hands found their way to her, running over her shoulders and chest, catching on her nipples. The combination of it all made Jester moan, head thrown back ever so slightly as Caleb pulled her closer. His lips found the crook of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone and following the trail his own sticky fingers had left behind.

His tongue eventually reached her breasts, darting out to lick them clean, too. Jester moaned again, abandoning herself for a moment as her wet fingers wrapped around his cock.

Caleb’s hips jerked and Jester’s lips curved into a grin. “Can’t let you have all the fun,” She muttered, which caused Caleb to chuckle.   
“You seemed like you were enjoying yourself there,” he then replied, before Jester cut him off with a kiss. Her lips were sweet as they touched his and he briefly wondered if this was something they could have all the time now. Again, he didn’t want to assume, of course, but Jester seemed to have no intention of just kicking him out and Caleb was sure that he’d spend the rest of his days doing whatever it took to make her kiss him like that.

“Hey Cay-leb?” Jester’s lips were curved into a smile as she pulled back slightly before reaching over the edge of the bed to where she was keeping the pink Haversack they had acquired what almost felt like an eternity ago. “Wanna watch?” It took his mind a moment to catch up, but when the familiar golden shape appeared in her hands, he could feel his mouth go dry.

“Jester...” he whispered, though she had already settled back against the pillows, legs spread, and eyes locked with his. The dick slipped into her easily and he watched Jester shiver and clench at the welcome intrusion. His hands twitched, but she had told him to watch, so Caleb sat back on his heels, one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily. “You look amazing...” He muttered, taking in and filing away the image of Jester’s back arching off the bed, tail now wrapped around the golden construct, pushing it in and out, so she had both hands free to touch herself.

It was a sight unlike anything Caleb had ever seen, and he quickly found himself reaching out, unable to not touch her, hands running over Jester’s thighs. “God, you’re perfect...look at you...” He then muttered, drawing a moan from her as he settled between her legs. He was well aware that, whenever Jester would make a dick joke from now on, he would instantly be transported back to this moment. Caleb hadn’t anticipated that she’d actually use what he had crafted for her, as opposed to it just becoming another funny story to tell around the campfire, but he wasn’t complaining.

With one hand wrapped around his cock, now stroking in earnest, Caleb reached down to pull Jester’s hand to his mouth. Her fingers were already wet and they tasted so much like her as he sucked them into his mouth again, that they both moaned, Jester’s eyes flying open to meet his.

“I’m making a mess...” She muttered a little breathless, hips bucked up against him as Caleb eventually let go of her hand and reached down to stroke his thumb over her clit. Jester moaned again, back arching off the bed and head buried in the pillows beneath her head. “Maybe it’s time you made one too...” Her voice was back to the raspy, low tone she had used to whisper into his ear not but a few hours ago, and if it hadn’t felt so good Caleb would have been a little embarrassed that this was all it took.

He came, spilling all over her stomach and chest, while his fingers kept working her until Jester was reduced to a stuttering, moaning mess that shivered beneath him, only pulling away when it all became a little too much.

He was still a little dazed, but the picture of Jester beneath him, hair amiss, pupils blows wide and covered in a mix of his cum and sticky fingerprints of cinnamon and pastry, was something that he would surely never forget.

“Mhm...” Jester eventually stirred back to life, that mischievous glint having returned to her eyes as she swiped her fingers through the mess on her stomach, eyes locked with Caleb’s, before letting her tongue dart off to lick them clean. “I’m thinking that snacks were a very good idea,” She then chuckled, and Caleb, with his heart missing a beat, joined in before he bent down to kiss her again.


End file.
